battlegirlhighschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Wikia Rules
Wikia Rules This is a page about general rules on the wikia it is recommended that you read this page if you are a new user. If you have any questions about these rules, or if you would like to request a new rule, please contact an admin. The most important thing here at this wiki would be our community, so read these rules thoroughly and make sure to have fun! General Rules *'Use basic internet manners. '''Don't cuss at anyone; talk to them like you would in the real world. If you've got something mean to say, then don't say it at all. Stay calm. ''Always mind your language and treat other users with the respect that they deserve. *'Treat other users kindly, everyone at this wikia is part of the Pri Para Wikia family. '''No user bullying. Besides, we're all trying to do the same thing, which is to make this wikia amaze beans. So let's all do it together, kindly and happily. No judgement on other people opinions or ideas, please. *'Your real life always comes before the wikia. Your real life should always come before this wikia, so take a break if you need to. If you feel pressured about anything, just take a break, or contact an admin or friend and have a friendly conversation with them. If you are busy, just chill. Take a break it's okay. *'No vandalism. '''Don't ruin a beautiful page. Keep it clean. If you see any vandalism, please contact an admin immediately. *'No plagiarism. '''If you see other wikia's taking things from our pages without citing us, then please contact an admin immediately. Images are fine; since they already float around the internet. Please also refrain from stealing other people`s work by taking it down and putting it back up, claiming it as if it was yours. Taking templates and changing them to fit another wiki is also forbidden. '''This will result in an instant ban. *'Age appropriate content! '- Pri Para is an anime that is meant for all ages; and so is this wikia. Please don't use cuss words, inappropriate pictures, or racism here at this wikia. * NEVER write anything when you're mad. 'Someone treated you badly in the comments and made you angry? Don't post an angry comeback, it'll only make things worse. If you go all caps in full rage it'll make the other part angry and you will probably look pretty immature. * '''Don't give out personal information. '''Never give You Up on wikia. All of the users Let's You Down, but who knows what kind of people could be viewing? The only exception to this rule is if you give it to the person via chat, and using Private Message. **'Don't ask for personal information if the person does not want to give it. 'Personal information is something that's ''personal ''for a reason. If the person does not want to give it away, leave them alone it's their business. Asking another person for personal information is an invasion of privacy, so doing that isn't okay. Editing Rules *'Don't erase someone's good work. 'If someone made a good edit, please don't go in and delete it. *'Please use good grammar. 'We don't really mind you using acronyms when talking to other users, but please use your best grammar when editing. *'Always check. 'If you're not sure about something, then always double check, because it would be bad if you accidentally added something wrong. *'Proofread, please! 'Please check over your edits before submitting; it makes an admin's cleanup job a lot easier. *'Fan art Rules - Please no fan art on character pages. On your user page is fine, but not on pages since it's not from the anime; nor was it drawn by an official animator. *'Have a solid base of information when creating pages. '''Please don't make pages with just one sentence, or a picture. *'If you don't know how to edit something just yet, try the wikia Sandbox! '''- The wikia sandbox is meant for all users to just play around with code or practice edits.